


Now You’re Perfect

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, but it’s definitely there if you squint, famous!beca, squint for anything romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Beca has an awards show and with Aubrey’s special touch she looks perfect.





	Now You’re Perfect

Beca loved producing music and writing songs and the singing. She loved the music. She loved that her job was to make music. She was living her dream life, well with the exception of the perfect wife but that would come with time she was sure of it.

But the one thing she hated about her job was the award shows. Sure touring sucked but the energy of her fans and having her songs sung back at her that was what it was all about. But award shows. They suck. She’s no Ed Sheeran she can’t just not show up and besides what would her fans think. 

The Grammys were on and she was nominated for a couple different categories and she wanted to wear a bold look. Something different. So naturally she decided on a slutty suit and by slutty we’re talking like no shirt, potentially a fucking lace corset underneath but hell what does she know she’s not a stylist.

Now she knew it would be a right pain in the ass. A nip slip could potentially occur at any moment, because who doesn’t love a good scandal. Her stylist recommended that she go for the more risqué option but Beca shot it down. I mean something needs to be kept to the imagination. Honestly she was glad her stylist listened to her because she didn’t need to start any more drama. 

Beca was getting ready for the Grammys at her house with her team to get her ready. Her housemate, Aubrey, was hanging around watching the magic happen. The two had been friends since high school. Aubrey’s dad had been relocated when Aubrey was a freshman. In one of her classes there was designated seating. Her spot was next to Beca. They hit it off and as they say the rest is history. Aubrey loved watching Beca get ready for Awards shows after all Beca could clean up rather nicely.

“Are you ready for this Beca?”

“Not at all Bree,”

“You’re gonna be fine. Besides you look stunning,”

“It’s not too much is it?”

“Nope,” Beca was dressed in a red corset, high waisted black pants with a matching blazer. 

“I feel like something’s missing. Is my blazer sitting right?” Aubrey stepped forward and readjusted the blazer before grabbing a deep red rose that was off to the side and slipped it into the spot on Beca’s blazer. 

“There. Now you’re perfect,”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work but I felt like posting so here it is! Give us a kudos if you like


End file.
